Home wrecker
by brookeljames
Summary: Based around 1x13. Mary Margaret is just trying to get home without anyone else saying something mean to her and then she runs into Ruby. Red snow


**My first Once Upon a Time fic and its based around 1x13 because thats all I've seen up to right now. **

* * *

It had been a rough day, well rough was a complete understatement, first Kathryn stormed into the school and yelled at her in front of everyone in the hallway which made her feel terrible. Then she was walking home and _everyone_ was staring at her and whispering about her. It felt like a stab in the chest when Granny told her that she should be ashamed of herself. After that nothing else seemed to hurt that much.

It wasn't really the fact that Granny thought she was a home wrecker it was the fact that Ruby probably did to and that killed her.

She didn't think she really loved David, she felt like she was obliged to, like something inside her was telling her that this was the man she was supposed to be with, but she didn't love him.

She huffed when her shoulder connected with someone, she closed her eyes as she waited for another verbal assault like Granny had given her a few hours prior but instead a set of arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok. It's just me." Ruby mumbled against Mary's hair.

"Ruby?" Mary frowned, pulling back to look at the girl.

"Yea. You're one tough girl to find, you know that?"

"You've been looking for me?"

"Since I found out what happened. You've been crying haven't you?" Ruby whispered, wiping the pad of her thumb across Mary's cheeks "That's all you've seemed to do since David woke up."

"I don't love him." Mary said in a small voice.

"Then why're you crying over him?"

"I'm not. I'm embarrassed and ashamed and-and..."

"I'm taking you home." Ruby wrapped one arm around Mary's shoulder and began guiding her home.

"Why don't you hate me?" Mary asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Hate you? Why _would_ I hate you?"

"Everyone else does."

"Don't be stupid." Ruby said, getting down on her knees in front of Mary "I hate David for what he's done to you but I don't hate you. Never you."

"Really?" Mary asked, looking up at Ruby.

"Really." Rudy assured, wiping away from of the black marks of Mary's cheeks "Tell me the truth cause I'll know if you're lying. Do you love David?"

"No."

"Then why did you let I go this far?"

"Have you ever felt like you have to do something? Like something inside you is telling you how everything should be but really you don't feel that way?"

"I guess. I mean once a month I get really agitated and restless, you know?"

"I'm pretty sure that happens to every girl."

"No." Ruby chuckled "Not like that. It's like, I don't know, like I wanna just go roll around in the dirt and that sounds really weird but that's what it's like." Ruby said, frowning at her own statement.

"Did you ever go roll around in the dirt?" Mary asked, a playful tone in her voice.

"No. But I did go play in the snow with Henry one month, it was so much fun though, the kid kept whistling at me. He's a weird one."

"Yea." Mary breathed with a smile.

"There!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at Mary "That smile. You haven't had that smile in weeks. I've missed it."

"I've not really had anything to smile about."

"I'll give you something to smile about. Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Please M&M, just do it."

Mary smiled at the nickname, she hadn't been called it in ages, and closed her eyes.

"You trust me?" Ruby husked and Mary almost shivered at the change in pitch in the woman's voice.

"I do."

It was silent for about half a minute and Mary wondered if Ruby had just left but she knew she hadn't, she could still here the girl breathing.

Just as she was about to open her eyes there was pressure against her lips. Mary's eyebrows shot up in surprise because Ruby was kissing her.

After a couple of seconds her hand automatically drifted up to rest on Ruby's cheek as she applied pressure to the kiss.

"You kissed me back." Ruby breathed as she pulled back.

"Yea, I did."

"You can open your eyes now."

"This might be a dream and I don't want to wake up just yet."

Ruby chuckled, lightly rubbing her nose against snows "I have to get back to work."

"No, don't leave me." Mary said, grabbing onto the back of Ruby's neck as the girl stood "You're the only person who's made me feel anything for as long as I can remember, please stay?"

"Of course." Ruby agreed, allowing Mary to pull her down into another kiss, grinning as the girl pulled her forwards a little more until Mary was lying on her back.

Ruby climbed on top of her, her hands either side of the girls head as she lower her body down onto hers.

"Hey, Mary Margaret, are you... Oh." Emma stopped, her eyes widened slightly "I guess you're doing just fine."

"Emma this..." Mary glanced from Emma to Ruby and back against "... Is totally what it looks like."

"Yea, figured. I'm just gonna- I have to- yea." Emma mumbled, pointing over her shoulder as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Mary huffed, letting her head fall back onto the bed and looked up at a smiling Ruby "How long?" Mary asked and Ruby knew she was asking how long she'd liked Mary.

"For as long as I can remember."

"Well this doesn't really fit with Henry's book." Mary teased, her hands running around Ruby's neck until her fingers were tangled on the hair on the back of her neck.

"Well if we're going by Henry's book then your daughter just walked in on us."

"Who are you in the book anyway?"

"Red riding hood slash a werewolf and you're Snow White. The fairest of them all, seems fitting."

"A werewolf, huh?"

Ruby nodded "It's crazy, I know but I'll admit I am a bit of a biter." Ruby said, grinning as she brought her head down and began nibbling along Mary's neck.

"I bet." Mary breathed, her back arching slightly as Ruby ran her fingertips lightly down one of her sides "But I actually just want to sleep right now."

Ruby stopped but Mary could tell she wasn't hurt because she could feel the girl smile against her cheek "As you wish, Snow White."

"Oh, don't start that. And don't let Henry hear you call me that."

"Is the kid really that crazy? What if he's right and I'm red riding hood and you're miss Snow White?"

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Mary said as she slipped of her shoes and got under the covers.

"I'm just saying," Ruby muttered, kicking off her shoes and getting in behind Mary, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling the woman's back flush against her front "Anything is possible."

"If you say so, _Red_." Mary murmured, her hand resting lightly on Ruby's as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.


End file.
